


Juice

by SaSatan



Series: Some TW drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles try to help but are useless, F/M, M/M, Pregnant!Erica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7101949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica is pregnant and demands juice, but obviously for Stiles it's impossible to do even that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Juice

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for my mistakes

Just this once Erica wanted something. She's now for seven months pregnant, she's fat and ugly. And she wants some juice.

Was that too much to ask for?

Boyd isn't here, need to leave for a week for his job. Which, if you asked Erica, could wait till their baby was five years old.

But Derek is still there, Stiles of course not too far away.  
Derek is currently writing on his book, stressed out about his deadline, so Erica doesn't expect much from Derek, he's pretty useless in this state.

So Stiles it is, but he always get something wrong, his mind working about 400 per mile, so instead of orange juice, Stiles comes back with a strawberry milkshake.

After the 10th try, Stiles got it right, but Erica lost the want for some orange juice and wanted some cake. She just didn't know what kind of cake.

And really, it's Stiles own fault for taking so long, so he can cry all he want, Erica won't feel bad.


End file.
